


Jimmy vs the Strange Addiction series- Yamazaki’s Vendetta

by orphan_account



Series: My Strange Addiction- The Series [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Crack, Gen, Multi, Nonsense, Strange Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s time to put a stop to this once and for all… now the spotlight will bemine.”
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kondou Isao & Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: My Strange Addiction- The Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022454
Kudos: 15





	Jimmy vs the Strange Addiction series- Yamazaki’s Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as more of a 'trailer' rather than an 'episode'

_Meanwhile,_ somewhere else inside a hidden building, somewhere else inside a hidden room…

The silhouette of a man can be seen pacing back and forth, talking passionately to a semi-circle of listeners, who are listening more or less attentively.

“It’s time to put a stop to this once and for all… now the spotlight will be  _ mine.” _

And that man is none other than… the usually forgotten and ignored Jimmy-kun.

“I have had my share of being ignored! Of being invisible! Of being given only one or two lines! No more!” 

He thumps a fist against the nearest flat surface he finds, which he has to walk back for and leave the group hanging for a few seconds as he finally 'punches' the wall, but thankfully no one comments on this. 

"I wasn't even in the latest addiction!" He whines childishly.

"..."

Clearing his throat, Yamazaki tried to compose himself again. "Now it's time to hit back! We'll take back what's ours! We can't just stand still when they poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered a plague unto our houses!"

There are a few seconds of silence as the men in the room exchange a confused, unsure glance. "...They did?"

Yamazaki deflates a little, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Alright, no, not yet…. but are we just going to wait around until they do?!"

"...Uhh…."

Yamazaki throws another punch to the wall- missing, so he has to walk near it and try again. Putting up his best intimidating voice, he howls:

“Now listen up you nutjobs!”

Toshiro, finally having had enough of this 'show', throws a look around at the little group. “Who’s even allowing this?”

Isao tries to immediately quiet him down, cowering in fear. “Shhh, you’re gonna make him mad!”

Whilst Sougo, from the back of the room, nods once. “You may proceed.”

“Sougo, you little shit-!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ [Smash cut to Sougo's interview] _

  
  


“What can I say, Jimmy is hatching an evil plan. I am an evil do-gooder. So. This is my kind of scene, my kind of zone, and I’m all in. After all it’s only logical since I’ve been adopted by the evil personified.”

[Shinsuke busts into the room]

“No one adopted you, you delusional git. Now stop dilly dallying around and make yourself useful already by bringing me some yakult.”

[Sougo, nodding to himself and meaning every word he is saying]: “He is so kind and fatherly, can you believe it?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yamazaki chuckles… his chuckles soon turn into a loud, full blown laugh as he surveys the group he reunited with a bit of an unhinged smirk. "No one is safe, not the show, not the stupid main characters who took part in it-"

"Hey!" Toshiro protests, for once being completely ignored.

_ "No one. _ It's finally time for my revenge… They won't know what hit 'em."

* * *

_ What happens next? _

_ Find out in the next series of My Strange Addiction… (maybe, if we have enough funds to keep supporting this garbage fire of a show, we'll see.) _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time, I’m orphaning the strange addiction series too. Maybe in the future I’m gonna add what happens after Yamazaki’s plan as a separate series, but for now this is it.
> 
> This series is just one big sh*tpost and I loved and hated writing every single second of it and I hope you all know how much I appreciate you all getting behind my dumb humor and supporting me.
> 
> I don’t deserve you but I love you all and even in these trying and difficult times I hope you still found time to spend with your family and fill your bellies with delicious food and I hope this new year will bring you so much hope and new beginnings and chances and love.
> 
> ...lol, festivities make me sentimental, sorry. have a good one, mates. peace out.


End file.
